Improving the dynamic behaviour of a turbine blade without adversely affecting the overall aerodynamic performance of the turbine has always been challenging. For instance, various approaches have been proposed for reducing airfoil vibrations in order to prevent premature failure of turbine blades. However, the various solutions proposed heretofore have never been fully satisfactory and often come at the cost of a detrimental impact on the engine performance.